


Capitulate

by jisnuggle



Series: drabbles/request fics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Boys in Skirts, Cuckolding, Degradation, Dom/dom/sub, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hyung Kink, Impact Play, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sadism, Spanking, Voyeurism, mentions of knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Seungmin has always had a certain thing for watching, and he’ll gladly take up the opportunity to watch Jeongin dom Jisung when the situation arises. and he would gladly do it again
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: drabbles/request fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783930
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209
Collections: swthrd





	Capitulate

**Author's Note:**

> so I’ve decided that whenever I write a request it’ll be posted to here under a drabbles/requests series! that way there isn’t an over load of content on my Twitter with all the written concepts, porn concepts and my AU !! plus publishing on here motivates me to continue writing my larger fics!
> 
> written as a cc request !
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Seungmin sat on Jeongin's bed, opposite the two of them, his arms folded across his broad chest, legs spread wide in a display of dominance. He was watching them, eyes trained on every flex of their muscles, every twitch of strain from their arms or thighs. He was intent on just watching them, swallowing in the sight before him. He graciously accepted the extra things, the things like the bed springs groaning under their weight, the thumping of the headboard against their thin walls, the loud and whiny moans that fell from Jisung's lips, the curses from Jeongin and most definitely the obscene slapping of their bodies colliding.

Seungmin was hard, definitely no denying that but he paid no attention to it. Entranced by the two boys fucking in front of him, it was much better than any porn he’d ever watched, they were real, he could touch them, he could hear them clearly, he could get up and look from any angle he wanted, he could even join if he wanted. But it wasn’t his turn just yet. 

Jeongin had both of Jisung’s thin wrists in one hand, restricting his arm movements behind his back, his other hand was clutched onto his waist, keeping the older steady as he fucked him; his skin slapping against Jisung’s ass in quick concession. The skirt Jisung wore had slipped down, exposing the pastel pink underwear he was being fucked through. 

Jisung’s cheek was pressed against his mattress, drool pooling from his open mouth and onto the sheets, his eyes never left Seungmin, watching as he watched them. He felt so open and exposed, so vulnerable to their predatory gazes. Seungmin was currently watching Jeongin, pounding mercilessly into Jisung’s small frame. His cock twitched, bobbing uselessly in the air between his legs. Seungmin noticed. 

“What is it, baby? You like being watched?” Seungmin called, his tongue swiping at his bottom lip as he dragged his gaze to meet Jisung’s. 

The latter couldn’t respond, too focused on how deep Jeongin was reaching inside of him, on how shaky his legs were from holding them up for so long; after all, they’d been at this for an hour and a half now, almost two hours if he’d been keeping track. Jeongin had brought him to edge eight times, this one coming being the ninth and he’d not let him come once. Seungmin had watched the whole time, a wicked smile on his face as he occasionally palmed himself through his jeans.

Jisung was brought back from his daze by a harsh smack to his lace-clad ass, the sting through the thin material made him flinch. Back arching for more than just one hit. 

“Answer him, sweetheart. Be a good girl and oppa might just let you come,” Jeongin sneered. 

That was another thing, the two youngest members were the worst (in the best way possible) to be left under their control. Seungmin was a voyeur and a sadist to the extreme, he’d spy on you when you went for a shower, hint at wanting to bring out his knives and carve pretty names into your skin and not to mention he had one of the biggest power kinks known to man, wanting to be called hyung, to be the one in the group that all the others looked up to and respected him as superior to them. 

Jeongin was just as bad, he had a very strong feminisation kink, dressing up his subs in pretty underwear, cute skirts, crop tops, pining their hair back with girly clips, ribbons and berets, he loved to call them his “pretty girls”. One time he’d tried to convince all seven other boys to dress up and start his own personal femboy harem. It didn’t work. Along with Jeongin’s feminisation kink, came his oppa kink, the two walked hand in hand in his fantasy land, anyone would think he was heterosexual. But no, just into some weird things. 

Another harsh slap resonated through the room, making Jisung gasp with the force of the impact. Jeongin had pulled the material of his underwear aside to smack him, leaving a faint red welt of a hand print. 

“Y-yes hyung, love being watched by you,” Jisung whined, his eyes glossing over with lust. 

“What a slutty, little girl. A pretty plaything for your hyung and oppa. Do you wanna come, sweetheart?” Jeongin cooed, tugging on Jisung’s wrists to steady himself as he fucked into the older at a relentless pace. 

Jisung’s cock throbbed at the feminine titles, a series of incomprehensible whines belted out into the room with each powerful thrust that sent his body lurching forward, only to be pulled back by his arms and have his prostate abused by Jeongin’s cock with no rest in between, he was exhausted. 

“Oppa, p-please. Let Hannie come, he’s been a good girl, please, please, please,” He wailed, his sentence coming out choppy due to the aggressive back and forth movements. 

Jeongin let go of his wrists, using both his hands to grip onto Jisung’s waist. That was when he really started to fuck Jisung. The headboard clapped against the wall, the mattress springs had never groaned so loudly, Jisung wailed with each thrust, Jeongin broke into a sweat, his fringe sticking to his forehead in tangles. 

“Tell your oppa when you’re going to come, sweetheart. Don’t be a naughty girl, okay?” Jeongin grunted out, his thighs aching from how hard and fast he was working to push Jisung closer to the edge of a prostate orgasm. 

Jisung didn't have much time to think about it when he was already so close to coming, “o-oppa, please let Hannie come, please oppa.”

“Why? Are you close, sweetheart?” He was difficult to be heard over the thumping of the bed against the wall. 

“Yes, yes, yes. Please oppa, please!” Jisung was practically screaming now, both from pleasure, the desire to be heard and the pure desperation of needing to release. 

But that wasn’t happening. Jeongin thrusted in one last time, shuddering as he filled Jisung up with his come. He pulled out, collapsing back on his haunches. Jisung sobbed angrily, his cock tensing wildly between his legs. 

“Just let me fucking come, you assholes,” Jisung whined out, immensely regretting what he’d said when the room fell dead silent. 

“I-I didn’t… I-“ he was interrupted by Jeongin landing three consecutive smacks to the bare skin on his ass, it definitely left a bruise. 

“Don’t be so greedy, slut. We’ve put aside the time to play with a toy like you, the least you could do is be grateful,” Seungmin hissed, moving from his position on the opposite bed for the first time since the start of their scene. 

“Yes, hyung. ‘M sorry, hyung. It just hurts,” he whispered, sniffling as tears began to well in his eyes. 

Seungmin crouched down beside the bed, gently lifting Jisung’s cheek to look at him. His attitude had changed in an instant and a soft smile broke out on his face, “hey, baby, it’s okay. We can stop if you want to. It’s up to you, yeah? Do you need to use your safe word?”

Jisung shook his head, he wasn’t crying because he was uncomfortable or upset, he was crying because he was so  _ fucking _ turned on from how they manhandled him like the useless toy he was. 

“Well, in that case,” Seungmin’s smile dropped, back to that stoic, deadpan expression that instilled that primal fear in Jisung. 

He stood up, his finger still resting on the older’s cheek as he looked down at him. In one sharp movement he struck his palm against the soft skin of Jisung jaw, sending his head flying into the mattress again. Jisung gasped, face red, hot and stinging. Seungmin’s hand found its way to the roots of Jisung’s hair, holding his head in place under his forceful grip.

“Beg for what you want, like the stupid whore that you are,” he spat, literally.

The thick ball of saliva landed right in the corner of Jisung’s eye, trailing over the bridge of his nose and down his cheek in a warm, sticky line. He shivered, licking at the corner of his mouth to gather and swallow Seungmin’s spit. 

“Answer him, sweetheart,” Jeongin piped up, kneading the flesh of his ass cheek before landing another smack to the older’s bruising skin.

Jisung yelped, trapped under Seungmin’s hand with no way of flinching away from the next smack to his ass. An involuntary moan slipped from the back of his throat when Jisung felt the skin blister. 

“Hyung’s cock, please. Want your cock in me so bad, please, please,” he cried, wiggling his ass side to side under Jeongin’s fingers. 

Seungmin’s grip on his hair released, his fingers trailed down his neck, over his spine, over the fabric of his upturned skirt, over the curve of his ass and under the lace of his pink underwear. The action sent chills through Jisung’s body. Seungmin's index and middle finger pressed delicately against his fluttering hole, clenching wildly around nothing, courtesy of being stretched by Jeongin’s width. 

“Want me to touch you here, whore? Stick my cock in your used hole? You’re so stretched out from your oppa that I could just…” he finished the rest of his sentence by slipping three fingers past Jisung’s entrance, with no resistance at all. 

The fact that he was so loose and gaping was enough for Seungmin to pull his cock out of his boxers and rub the head of his cock over the mixture of cum, spit and lube leaking out of Jisung’s hole, no attention being paid to the way Jisung was begging for him. He pushed in, his cock, not as wide or as long as Jeongin’s, slipped all the way to the base. He stilled for a moment to turn his head, ignoring the squirming older beneath him. 

Jeongin was quickly falling asleep, his eyelids drooped and lips parted in exhaustion. Seungmin smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Go wash up and get ready for bed, I’ll take care of him until you get back, okay? You did so good,” he stated, as if it were a casual conversation and he didn’t have a boy sobbing to be fucked dumb by him clenching around his cock. 

Jeongin nodded, the faintest of smiles on his lips as he sleepily climbed off the bed and left the room. Seungmin turned his attention to the boy, striking him across his ass cheeks with his open palm. The older boy wailed, arching his back. 

“Greedy whore, you be polite when hyung’s talking to someone, got it? Do I have to fuck some manners into like a dumb slave? Stupid mutt,” he hissed, forcing another ball of spit onto Jisung’s lower back. 

He didn’t give Jisung any time to respond, immediately thrusting out of him, only to slam back in. He wasn’t nearly as big as Jeongin, but he was still big nonetheless, gliding against his walls and hitting every spot that made Jisung tremble. He loved it. He loved being used by them. 

Seungmin quickly found his rhythm, fucking Jisung hard and fast. The younger has holding Jisung’s hips with so much force that the sub was lifted off the bed, his face being the only structure of support against the mattress. Seungmin, who wasn’t much different build-wise, was definitely stronger in comparison, he made Jisung feel as light as a feather. 

Seungmin angled his hips, fucking frantically into Jisung, he found the older’s prostate with ease, the head of his cock pounding against it aggressively. Jisung’s whole body shook, trembling from the overload of sensations. It didn’t take him long, after being edged nine times it doesn’t take much to bring him close to orgasm.

“Hyung, hyung, please. Gonna come, I need to come, please let me, hyung,” Jisung sobbed hysterically, knowing the fifty-fifty chance of Seungmin saying yes or edging him again, but he knew the repercussions would be ten times worse if he didn’t announce that he was close. 

He let out a relieve sigh, as best as he could with how forcefully he was being treated, when Seungmin grumbled out, “go on, baby. You’ve been such a good boy, come for hyung.”

Jisung screamed out, his fingers clenching around the material of the sheets, his body convulsing, his vision going blurry, thoughts turning cloudy, the tips of his fingers and toes tingling with delight and thick ribbons of his pearly white come spilling from his cock. His upper body collapsed, too exhausted to keep himself up anymore as Seungmin slowed his thrusts. 

He can’t remember if he passed out or if he’s been staring numbly at the wall for a while with no recollection of doing so, but his thoughts were hazy with post-bliss and he felt numb all over, Seungmin stepped into his vision, cock in hand as he jerked himself off. Jisung doesn’t recall when Seungmin had pulled out of him. 

“Open your greedy mouth for me, baby. That’s a good boy,” he whispered, the tip of his cock inches from Jisung’s face. 

The latter lifted his head with what strength he could muster, closing his eyes as his mouth parted to graciously accept Seungmin's come. With a groan and a stutter of his hips, Seungmin released, his come landing in Jisung’s hair, on the bridge of his nose, over his eyelashes, across his cheek and on his pretty, parted lips. 

Seungmin hunched over, regaining his breath in shuddering gasps. He tried to recover quickly from his orgasm, blinking away the stars in his vision. He crouched down in front of Jisung, using the pad of his thumb to gently wipe the semen from his eye. He smiled at the older, stroking his hair in a calming manner. 

“Are you okay, baby? You did so good tonight, I’m so proud of you. Do you want to go have a shower ‘nd get cleaned up, pretty baby?” He asked softly. 

Jisung, so far into his post-orgasmic haze, lost the ability to form words and speak them, he nodded instead, looking up to meet Seungmin’s warm gaze. The younger understood, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s temple as he helped him to stand up. He slung an arm around Jisung’s hips, stabilising him while they walked to the bathroom. Jeongin was still showering when they entered, half-asleep against the shower wall and lazily wiping at his skin. Seungmin chuckled, shutting the bathroom door and resting Jisung against the basin. He helped him from his skirt and underwear, guided him to the shower and joined the two of them. It was a little squishy but they made it work. 

“You so pretty, baby. You did such a good job for both of us,” Jeongin mumbled, peppering kisses against Jisung’s face. 

Jisung giggled, letting himself be taken into the younger’s arms while Seungmin washed him off. They stayed like that for a little while, littering one another in gentle kisses, soothing the raw skin on Jisung’s ass with a gentle hand, washing the bubbles out of their hair, whispering sweet nothings of praise and encouragement. It was definitely a contrast to how they were in bed. But Jisung didn’t mind, he loved them all the same. 

They stepped out of the cramped shower one by one, in turn wrapping a fuzzy towel around themselves. They retreated back to Jisung and Jeongin’s shared bedroom, Seungmin deciding he’d sleep with them for the night and piled into Jeongin’s bed, Jisung’s being too much of a mess of fluids to sleep in. Jisung laid in between them, the two of them curled up against his sides. He craned his head forward to press a kiss to their cheeks.

“Thank you, for taking care of me,” he mumbled, drifting off to sleep. 

He missed the way they smiled at each other, and the way they both pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before they fell asleep with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @[DUMBRACHA](https://twitter.com/DUMBRACHA) I have a lot of yummy content!
> 
> anyone can make a request, just tell me a pairing and what you’d like to see and I’ll get to it as soon as I can 🥺
> 
> request me things on my cc (link in my twitter pinned) !!
> 
> leave a kudos or comment 🥺


End file.
